


Watch, Don't Touch

by Jusbene



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Husbands, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Rimming, Service Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusbene/pseuds/Jusbene
Summary: “What are you thinking about?” Sylvain whispered, his voice barely audible. He didn’t want to disturb this. He wanted to be the equivalent of a third party whispering into someone’s ear and becoming part of their dream, to move it, and shape it in some way, to make it better somehow.“Mm,” Felix hummed. “You.”Sylvain watches Felix touch himself and really wants to join in. Will Felix let him? Spoilers, he does.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	Watch, Don't Touch

Sylvain was back from a week-long trip down South and couldn’t find Felix anywhere in the Fraldarius-Gautier manor. None of the advisors or servants seemed to know where he was but he headed up to their bedroom anyway to rule out all the possibilities. 

When he reached the door he was surprised to find that it was locked from the inside. He gulped loudly. There was only a handful of reasons as to why he would find their bedroom door this way—all reasons leading to him and his husband sealing themselves away from the rest of the world for several hours, making all manner of muffled noises from their mouths into their soft bed sheets, rocking the bed frame dangerously close to splintering the screws holding it together. He hoped these sounds never traveled down the two flights of stairs into their servants’ ears, but he was too embarrassed to ever ask them.

After a few moments of gathering himself, Sylvain unlocked the door with his own key—the only other key to the room. He pushed the door open and took a step and a half inside before freezing dead in his tracks. Felix was lying on their bed facing the door. His navy thigh highs clung to his otherwise bare legs, accentuating his smooth pale skin. His head was propped up on a pillow, so that he could look directly at Sylvain between his knees, as if he had been waiting patiently for this very moment. He had one hand clutching his left thigh, pulling it tight towards his waist, while the other hand poised over his bare ass, with two fingers hovering over his hole.

Sylvain felt his pulse drum through his entire body and thought that he might suffocate right in their doorway. His eyes darted between Felix’s intense gaze on him and what he was doing.

“Mm… Syl. You’re home,” was all his husband said. His voice was soft and warm, a bit hazy, devoid of any surprise that Sylvain was walking in on such a sight. It was almost like he was _expecting_ him to walk in on this. Somehow, the implication of that alone made all the heat in Sylvain’s body rush straight to his cock.

“F...Fe…what…are you doing?” he managed to stutter.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Felix muttered softly, frowning at his lover in the doorway, arching his back so he was more on display. “I’m thinking of you.”

Sylvain gawked at Felix’s expression, at how his amber eyes were flashing with aching need and desire. He gulped loudly and glanced in between Felix’s legs, watching in suffocating silence as his pale fingers teased around his ass and gently pulled further at the surrounding skin. There was a glint of light reflecting over his entrance and that was when Sylvain realized Felix had definitely been preparing himself for several minutes already.

“I’ll be right over, darling,” Sylvain breathed, barely able to say it, barely able to concentrate on the words as he reached his hands for his belt. His fingers were already getting hot and clammy. It was difficult just to get a good grip on the buckle and unfasten it from around his waist. It was becoming slippery in his shaky hands, just as slippery as Felix’s fingers looked as oil dripped down his knuckles—which he had _not_ taken his eyes off of by the way.

“Idiot, close the door first,” the man hissed, snapping Sylvain out of his hypnosis. “What are you, a _mutt_? Pulling your pants down right in front of the staircase?” 

Sylvain couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh, while his heart continued to pound loudly. “Well clearly, all the blood has abandoned my brain for my _lance of ruin_ ,” he replied, wagging his eyebrows at the end of his sentence. He could swear he saw Felix’s lip curl upward just a tiny bit on one side.

“Well that lance of ruin will need all the blood it can get,” his husband murmured, raising his eyebrows coyly, while at the same time, pushing two fingers knuckle deep inside himself.

“Fuck,” Sylvain growled under his breath as he turned around and closed the door behind him and locked it. He turned back toward Felix, back toward the intoxicating state his husband was in. He took one step into the room, and then another. His eyes were locked on Felix’s fingers as they continued to work, pumping in and out of his body at a torturously slow pace. A third finger slid inside the pink rim of muscle to join the other two, stretching the hole just a bit wider as Sylvain finally approached the bed, breathing heavily. “You look…so good.”

“Mmm,” Felix hummed in agreement, gently closing his eyes and then opening them again to look up at Sylvain. He was truly relaxed like this, completely comfortable. He was no longer shy about Sylvain seeing his body so exposed, engaged in such a lewd activity. Those days were long over. They were happily married for over a decade now. 

Sylvain leaned into the foot of the bed, pressed himself onto the bottom of the mattress, and reached slowly for Felix’s right thigh. 

“No,” Felix said firmly. It almost startled Sylvain even though his voice was still rather quiet. “No touching.”

“But Fe, I thought–”

“You thought wrong.”

Sylvain rested the hand he was hoping would be on Felix’s skin at this point back onto the mattress, staring at Felix’s plain expression, trying to make sense out of the refusal. He kept opening and closing his mouth, unable to figure out what to say. All the blood was still in his cock. His brain was short circuiting.

“Felix… I--you said you were thinking of me,” he finally said, and hesitated to continue, hoping Felix would finish his train of thought for him. He always did.

“I still am, yes,” Felix whispered back, then pumped his fingers more vigorously to fill the silence with those filthy wet sounds he used to hate but knew Sylvain loved. He smiled deviously when he successfully brought Sylvain’s attention back to what he was doing.

“Felix… I’m right here,” Sylvain stammered. “You don’t need your...imagination anymore...oh _goddess_..”

“My _eyes_ are up here,” Felix chimed in, pretending to be offended. It always worked though, Sylvain’s eyes were back on his.

“S-sorry… I was just thinking that I could help you.”

“If I wanted your help, don’t you think I’d ask for it?” Felix asked him, the smile faded.

Sylvain choked on his words. Why, of course he would only do whatever Felix wanted. And right now he wasn’t sure anymore what his husband’s motive was. He was thinking of Sylvain, he was touching himself, preparing himself. Didn’t he want to have sex?

“I’m not asking you to fuck me, Syl,” Felix answered the silent question.

“Then tell me what I should do, my love,” Sylvain muttered. “I’m here for you now.”

At that, Felix smirked at him. It was the kind of smirk that meant he was on the right track. But for what?

“Nothing,” he sneered. “I want you to stay right where you are and do nothing. Do you think you can do that, Syl? Do you think you can resist touching me for a little while?”

Sylvain gulped loudly at the implication. Goddess, if Felix was planning what he thought he was…no, he couldn’t.... That wasn’t Felix's style…or was it? Was his husband trying something new for once? He had bought that book from the market in the last month about techniques to keep a marriage fresh and exciting. Had Felix read that book? 

“I...I’ll do my best,” Sylvain replied wearily, but cringed a little when he saw that cheeky smirk fade off Felix's face.

“That’s not good enough. If you want to make me happy, you need to resist.”

“Okay, darling, I’ll resist,” Sylvain sighed. “But you know this kills me.”

“It will be worth it in the end,” Felix reassured him before letting out a low hum and closing his eyes, getting back to his task.

Sylvain couldn’t decide if he was in heaven or hell at the moment. All he knew for sure was that Felix was a true exhibitionist. Sylvain had not planned to discover this being at Felix’s beck and call. Yet here he was lying half on their king sized bed, watching his husband pump his tiny pale fingers in and out of his hole, trying not to black out in the process. For the first minute or so, the only sounds in their room were those made by Felix’s fingers, and both their heavy breathing.

There was something that _enchanted_ Sylvain about watching Felix masturbate up close and personal like this. He was able to measure the pace of Felix’s movements, the depth that his fingers went in and how much they came out. Was this his favourite method? Was this how he liked it when he was going slow? Was this what he wanted if he was dragging out his orgasm? If so, Sylvain hadn’t been far off, in all of their times together, when Felix had begged for Sylvain’s thick freckled fingers. He smiled unconsciously, feeling proud of himself in the moment. He had wanted nothing more than to be exactly what Felix needed.

“Mm,” Felix hummed softly. Sylvain stole a quick glance toward his husband’s and saw that his eyes were still closed. His brow was furrowed in concentration, cheeks flush a soft shade of pink. He was biting his bottom lip, then licking it as he started to drool a little. He was so deep in what he was doing, so deep in whatever fantasy he was probably imagining, that he hadn’t for a moment opened his eyes to check on Sylvain. Something about that was so incredibly sexy it drove Sylvain crazy.

“What are you thinking about?” he whispered, his voice barely audible. He didn’t want to disturb this. He wanted to be the equivalent of a third party whispering into someone’s ear and becoming part of their dream, to move it, and shape it in some way, to make it better somehow.

“Mm,” Felix hummed. “ _You_.”

Sylvain chuckled through his nose at that, trying his best not to think about how his cock throbbed at the sensual tone of that three-letter word.. “I mean...in what way?”

“The way you looked at me when you walked in the room,” Felix replied. “I _love_ ...the way you look at me...when you _want_ me… when you really… _Really_ … Want me.” At that, Felix began curling his fingers as he pumped them, making different wet noises, distracting Sylvain once again. A drop of oil had run down his knuckles and was trickling across his ass. It was taking every muscle in Sylvain’s body to resist leaning forward and lapping it up.

“Fe, you’re killing me, of course I want you.”

“I’m so happy, Syl… that I married someone who actually wants me this bad,” Felix added, his voice growing hoarse and desperate. “You’re so perfect…you’re fucking stupid but you’re so perfect…you do everything I say, you stay still even though you want me. You’re being so good.”

“Honestly, kitten, I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” Sylvain laughed hoarsely. The sounds directly in front of his face were more frequent, as Felix’s fingers picked up their pace, curling and scissoring to stretch the ring of muscle just a bit wider. Sylvain wanted to push one of his own fingers inside to join Felix’s, maybe, possibly learn the exact vigor and pace to move it to tip his husband over the edge. Or maybe he could be bolder and just push his tongue inside. He wanted to. He wanted to taste Felix. He wanted to feel around his walls, taste that wetness that his fingers had created with the oil. 

Before he had the nerve to carry out his desires, there was a squelching sound and a soft sigh of satisfaction as Felix gently pulled his oil soaked fingers out of his asshole. Sylvain knew better though, he knew that Felix hadn’t reached his climax yet. Perhaps it was just this part of his husband’s fantasy that was over. He could still make Felix moan and scream, and he was determined to.

Felix looked at Sylvain’s face and sighed lustfully at how absolutely wrecked his freckled face looked. After a moment of being entranced by that subtle stretch of his ring of muscle, Sylvain turned his head to meet his gaze.

“You alright, Syl? You look like you’re going to pass out,” Felix snickered, his voice devoid of any actual concern that Sylvain really could pass out.

“Felix, you look so fucking good,” Sylvain whimpered, with a hint of drool creeping off the corner of his lip. “Can I please taste you?”

“Tch! Is that all I am to you? Some _snack_?” he snarled, glaring down at him like he really was a mutt off the street.

“No, baby! You’re my husband, and I adore you!” Sylvain garbled, having to swallow through his response from how much he was salivating. “It’s just... _this_. You’re _doing_ something to me, Fe. I wanna taste…”

“Taste? I don’t know what you mean, be more specific,” Felix sneered. He knew _exactly_ what Sylvain meant.

“I want to taste your fingers…”

“My oily fingers?” he retorted, raising his eyebrows. “This is oil, Sylvain. Rather tasteless.”

“Not after where they’ve been,” Sylvain can barely say.

“Ah. You want to taste my ass?” he said sweetly.

“Please,” Sylvain begged shamelessly. If he didn’t taste those wet fingers this instant, he was going to fucking die.

Without hesitation, Felix reached his oil-slick hand out to Sylvain’s face. “Well go on then, eat up, tiger.”

Sylvain groaned happily at the chance he was given and leaned in, taking Felix’s index and middle finger in his mouth. As he sucked hungrily, he stifled a moan when he tasted a hint of something aside from the oil. This wasn’t enough. He heard Felix’s breath hitching as his tongue curled over his fingers. Perhaps this wasn’t enough for either of them.

“Oh, fuck it, Syl, just eat me out already,” Felix panted. “Your stupid goofy tongue, I can’t resist it.”

Sylvain was on him in seconds, gripping his inner thighs with both hands to keep him steady, leaned in and pushed his tongue inside Felix’s hole.

The sound that came out of Felix’s lips was divine. It always was. A choked broken moan that only Sylvain was successful in pulling out of him. His back arched shakily on the mattress, his legs quivered at the sudden shock of pleasure. He grabbed Sylvain’s messy crimson locks with his sweaty oily hands, gripping and clawing at his scalp for dear life. “Aaah, Syl-- _vaaaaiiin_ …fuck--!”

Sylvain was happy to indulge greedily in something Felix wanted so desperately. He sucked on Felix’s entrance, trying to make even louder, dirtier noises than Felix’s fingers had from before. Because what kind of husband would he be if he wasn’t filthier than Felix? But by the steady _Ah! Ah! Ah_! that echoed through their bedroom, Felix didn’t seem to mind being second place for once. 

Sylvain did have a stupid goofy tongue. It was true. It was big and long but was an expert in exploring and massaging Felix’s insides, just the way his husband liked. If he really thought about it, sometimes this was all Felix needed. Sometimes he didn’t even need the stretch of his cock inside him to get off. If this was one of those times, Sylvain had to improvise. Shit, he still had his pants on. His arousal was really becoming a pain. 

He tried his best to keep one hand firmly on Felix’s inner thigh while he busied the other one with unbuckling his belt. Felix heard the jangle in between his breathy moans and grumbled in annoyance. Sylvain wanted to pop his tongue out and just tell him _sorry, I can’t help it_ , but that would probably make things worse, so he instead wiggled his tongue a bit faster to throw Felix off. It worked perfectly, confirmed with an _Ooooh!_ and another defining arch of his slender back. The movement nearly made Sylvain lose his balance and his place inside, but he squeezed Felix’s thigh to stabilize him, finally opening his belt and letting his cock spring free from his waistband. 

“ _Mmmmmmm_ ,” Sylvain groaned in relief between Felix’s legs, breathing in and out through his nose as he started to stroke himself off. He was so close! He hoped he could make it until after he made Felix come, but all that prior teasing was not helping him out in the slightest. In any case Sylvain had to try.

So he started rocking back and forth, moving his tongue slightly further in and out with a bit more pressure in that sweet spot Felix loved. Finally he heard the gasps, felt the twitch in those thighs as Felix got closer and closer. 

“Ah-- Syl… _vain_ \--I...hahhh...right...rightthererightthereright… _Aaaaahh!”_ and he was gone, shaking and gasping through his orgasm, coming all over his stomach. Sylvain kept on working with his tongue, easing Felix through it, taking pride in the way his body seemed to squeeze on his tongue, not letting go. Felix whined when Sylvain finally came up for air. But he was only seconds away from coming himself and he needed all the oxygen he could get.

“Goddess, Fe, you kill me, you’re so fu-- _uuuuuuuuck_!” Sylvain came all over his hand and on the floor in front of the bed. He slumped his torso on the sheets as he caught his breath in the afterglow. The two of them lay in silence while their minds defogged.

“Mmm...that was good,” Felix mumbled. He sounded high off pleasure hormones. It’s when his voice was sexiest. “You did good, Sylvain.”

“Don’t think you’re gonna get away with this, kitten,” Sylvain muttered. “I’ll get you back for this. I’ll make you so sore you can’t walk tomorrow.”

“I look forward to it,” Felix sneered. “For now, lie with me, I missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posted a fic again, woo-hoo! I've got so many WIPs so this was a big deal for me to actually finish one for a change, lol. I hope you enjoyed reading. Please leave a kudos and a comment if you really liked it. I'd love to hear feedback. Also follow me on twitter [@jusbene](https://twitter.com/jusbene) if you want updates on my future work. I draw too :3


End file.
